The invention relates to a process for producing active agent complexes having the features of being produced by the process of forming a homogenous phase of a selected tissue by means of a denaturing process, concentrating selective components of the homogeneous phase, adding the concentrated selected components back to the homogeneous phase then renaturing the components to form an active agent complex. The invention also relates to an active agent complex produced according to the process for producing biological parts, and to its use.
Active agent complexes are complexes of the type having at least two components, at least one of the components being an active agent. Active agents develop their effects generally as a result of the fact that they interact with cells as the carriers of living functions. Thus, the active agents can be produced endogenously, i.e., inside the body as products of cellular metabolism or they can be supplied to the body from the exterior as food, environmental substances or medicines. In all cases, the interaction with one or more target structures in the organism is necessary in order to achieve the biological effect.
In the case of active agents produced endogenously, the spatial and chronological distances between their production and their effect may differ greatly. Thus, for example, hormones can act over great distances or even, as tissue hormones, develop their activities over very short distances. In order to render variations in the signal flow between the production site and action site of an active agent possible in the short term, in the case of many endogenously produced active agents, such as hormones, neurotransmitters, cytokinins, etc. for example, the half-life value is short, the result of which is that the useful life of the active agents in the propagation medium is very short. The half-life values in blood, for example, are in the region of minutes to seconds for many active agents.
This production and effect characteristic with very rapid decomposition kinetics is usually advantageous for the endogenous active agents since the production can rapidly be adapted to the requirement but it is a serious problem for the exogenous application of these short-lived active agents, since, in many cases, the exogenous application of important active agents is impossible because their half-life values are so short that interaction with the corresponding target structures no longer occurs and thus the effect does not take place.